Bloody Mary
'For the unofficial scarezone, see Dark Reflections. And at the center of the horror will be someone new. Someone you've never met before but long-feared. Someone who inflicts fear beyond comprehension. "COME INTO THE MIRROR, MY DEAR...THIS WON'T HURT A BIT" '''Bloody Mary (aka Dr. Mary Agana) was the original event icon created for Halloween Horror Nights Orlando's 18th event, Halloween Horror Nights: Reflections of Fear. Based on the legend of Bloody Mary, Universal created an elaborate backstory for her transformation from psychiatrist to Bloody Mary. Mary made appearances in the advertising and other aspects of the event. Bloody Mary was an unusual version of a licensed character in that while she is based on existing sources, her backstory, design, and personality is original. Thus, Agana could be counted as the first (and so far only) icon that is both licensed and a Universal original at the same time. in the commercial and photo shoot. She was portrayed by comedian Laura clery •Bloody Mary/ History Bloody Mary/ Image Gallery Background Dr. Mary Agana was introduced on the HalloweenHorrorNights.com website on July 1, 2008. Website visitors entered her office and read her journal as it appeared in 1958. Her office was shown with a large mirror reflecting her desk, initially shown as clean and orderly. In her journal appeared a letter establishing her as a psychiatrist whose methods were rejected by the National Association of Mental Health (NAMH), and whose grandmother had died and left her many of her possessions in her will. Weekly, new pages were added to the journal as she took new cases and used her methods despite the rejection letter. With each case it became clearer that her sanity was waning as she tortured her patients with fear. Treating the patients with an immersion therapy for their fears, she sent her first two patients to asylums, however her third patient was inadvertently killed during therapy. Her next journal entry showed the excitement she felt over the patient's death, and was accompanied by a change in her office becoming more disheveled. With her next case, her writing became sloppier and she scribbled many pictures on the pages. This patient and the next were both killed, although not directly by Mary herself. She began to question her own sanity in her journal, but continued to see patients. Her next two cases included one of the NAMH doctors who had rejected her and another man (Boris Shuster). She killed the doctor with her own hands and became insane. In one of her last journal entries, Mary continually wrote August 27 on the page. Throughout that day, her office changed again, aging fifty years to bring the website to the present. Her final journal entry was revealed as the mirror broke open and she became Bloody Mary. A paranormal investigation team founded by Shuster, called Legendary Truth, investigated the incident in the office on August 27, 2008, the fifty-year anniversary of Agana's transformation into Bloody Mary. They revealed her as the inspiration for the urban legend. Design In the Dean Karr-directed commercial, she wore a white dress similar to Sadako/Samara from the Ring movie series, had long fingernails, and wore a full head of ebony-black hair. She had multiple scars on her face, completely blank, corpse-like eyes, and used blood for lipstick, giving her a slightly Joker-esque impression. The other promotional tools had Mary in more or less the same look, but with purple lips, and a more elaborate dress, with a thorn design and black roses below her chest. Aside from the archway video, her hair is straight. Her "Dr. Agana" form wears a dress similar to Dr. Caine's suit, although the color scheme was changed from black to silver in The Icon House. Personality Mary Agana bears many similarities to Dr. Albert Caine a.k.a The Caretaker. Like Albert, she was formerly just doing research on the emotions and minds of human beings, specifically on the subject of phobias. However, after she accidentally kills her third patient, she finds herself more interested in torturing her patients to death with fear. This was also due in part to her own crippling fear of death; by killing her patients, she was treating herself with the very form of therapy that she practiced. This may have also been an excuse for her to get revenge as the patients were descendants of the people responsible for the disappearance of her grandmother, school teacher Mary Worthington. Mary tends to behave erratically, constantly fidgeting with her clothes and hair, and she often speaks rather stiltedly in many increasingly high and overlapping voices. She ricochets between a calm, cool, almost smug attitude and being outwardly unstable, whether through twitching violently, hissing and growling like a feral animal, or cackling manically. Her Opening Scaremonies were a slight exception though, where she displayed a peculiarly bubbly and trollish attitude. While bursting through the mirror is described as painful for her, leaving many scars on her face and body, she continually tempts guests at Halloween Horror Nights: Reflections of Fear to "give her the power to show her world" through summoning her and "set her free." She is also shown taunting the guests by singing "I'm going to get you." Based on her journal entries and video from the event (specifically that inside her "mirror"), it is implied that she may be suffering from a form of dissociative identity disorder. She initially was very professional with a clinical, no-nonsense attitude, and cared very little for making herself look pretty, as she found it a distraction from her work. As she began to lose her mind, she began to use makeup (albeit messy) and started dressing more femininely. Appearances As the event icon, Bloody Mary made a number of appearances before and during the event. She was the main advertising tool in commercials, and appeared in some of the houses in the event. Her main leitmotifs was "Weeping For A Child's Loss" by Faithful Fathers and "Musical Offering, BWV 1079: Sonata a 3 - I Largo -" by Karl Münchinger & Stuttgarter Kammerorchester and this background noise (WIKI NOTE: Could someone extract this to an audio file. It would be appreciated.) Prior to the event After the revelation of Bloody Mary as the event icon, the website was updated with her appearing to crash out of a mirror after her name was said three times. A number of billboards appeared in the Orlando area featuring her face and glowing eyes with the word "Bloody" written in what looked like blood. Additionally, a commercial featuring her mirror world was shown on television. In the commercial, Mary was sitting at her mirror with a man on the other side. He continually said her name, and on the third time she broke out of the mirror, lunging at him screaming. An alternative version of the hotel commercial has her suddenly appear behind a woman and strangle her. At the event According to Mary's story and Roddy, it is painful to her every time she breaks out of a mirror, which is why she screams. For this reason, there was not a main, opening show featuring her. The only show she in which she appeared was the media-only Opening Scareamonies. In this show, an investigator brought a mirror and placed it on the stage in front of the audience. With the audience chanting her name, and a flicker of the lights, Mary crashed out of the mirror and was interviewed by the media. The general public also experienced Mary during the event. A large LED screen was placed in the entrance to the park. Looking like a mirror, Mary would talk from it, taunting guests to enter her world. Periodically she would break out of the screen like a mirror, screaming as she did so. Additionally, Mary appeared in a number of the haunted houses. A ghostly apparition of her appeared in The Hallow and Scary Tales: Once Upon a Nightmare, and her picture appeared in the static of a television in Creatures! and a monitor in Interstellar Terror. A picture of her could be seen on McPherson's desk in the first scene of Dead Exposure. Finally, Dr. Agana's office was visited in the Reflections of Fear house, where both of Mary's personalities made appearances. In 2009's event Ripped from the Silver Screen, Mary's decapitated head could be seen in the house Leave it to Cleaver. Appearances after Halloween Horror Nights: Reflections of Fear Bloody Mary was featured as part of the VIP Lounge area at the the event as a mannequin wearing her doctor's coat. There was also a scareactor in PsychoScareapy: Echoes of Shadybrook that was meant to be Dr. Agana. During Halloween Horror Nights 23, she made a cameo on a monitor in Havoc: Derailed. In the 2015 Legendary Truth investigation (which was held during the event's last three nights), it was strongly implied that she played a major role in freeing the icons from Fear's lantern. Also, during the event, the chalkboard with her poem from The Skoolhouse scarezone had her name erased, a reference to the legal issues regarding Bloody Mary's use in entertainment (unless something more sinister...). During Halloween Horror Nights 27, an Easter egg in Ash Vs. Evil Dead made a reference to her in a poster, suggesting that she used to babysit. Bizarrely, there was absolutely no reference made to her in 2018, Mary Agana's 60th birthday. While obviously she couldn't have a house of her own, it's quite strange that she didn't make even a cameo, either in person or in name. Quotes * "I know why you're calling... But you see he's not with us any more. Hahahaha... Now I know other things too... I know where you are... I know who you are... and I know you'll be calling me again."- Phone message * "YOU'RE ALL IN MY WORLD NOW!!! i'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU!!!!!"- Opening Scaremony Articles * Universal crafts Bloody Mary bio for Halloween Horror Nights * Universal's Bloody Mary: Eyes that chill Trivia * Interestingly enough, a bottle of Sleepwell can be found in her house. With this and the Sleepwell cameo in The Spawning/''PsychoScareapy: Echoes of Shadybrook'', it could be speculated that Agana, Shadybrook, The Carey Sewers, and the Sculders have connections with another nightmarish entity. * She is the only icon that has been shown with a "pre-icon" look. * In the website and phone message, she was voiced by Susan Saddler, who also voiced PS in 2013. * In 2012, it was revealed that she's a member of The Legions of Horror. Ironically, she's in the Baccanoid legion like Boris Shuster. See also *Living Fearlessly *Boris Shuster *Reflections of Fear *Bloody Mary's Journal External links *Halloween Horror Nights 18 Commercial featuring Bloody Mary *Opening Scare-a-monies with Bloody Mary Category:HHNOrlando Icons Category:Licensed characters Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Icons Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Reflections of Fear Category:Urban Legend characters Category:Scareactors Category:Original characters Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Scareactors Category:Monsters